White blood cells play an important role in the body in defending against infections and also in damaging host tissues in these disorders and autoimmune diseases. At present most treatments to block functions of leukocytes and reduce tissue injury with inflammation are not very selective and for many diseases not very effective. This proposal tests the anti-inflammatory potential of a new form of treatment, antibodies which block the specific integrin, CD-11/CD-18, on leukocytes, thereby preventing leukocyte migration to sites of inflammation. The goal of this study is to extend our knowledge of the effectiveness of this humanized antibody on leukocyte function, specifically exploring the breadth and duration of its anti-inflammatory effects.